


Bite Me

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam likes to be bitten, After Sex Tickling, Biting, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nigel is ticklish, No sex but lots of touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 21:01:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7404523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigel growled grabbing for his hands but Adam was quicker, tickling him again as Nigel laughed out loud. “Quit it or I’ll bite. Darling, I swear I will.”</p><p>Adam paused, eyes wide. He licked his lips.</p><p>“What if I wanted you to?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chronicopheliac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronicopheliac/gifts).



Adam didn’t know if it was polite to ask for things sexual if Nigel never expressed wanting them himself.

So he enjoyed their mutual give and take, happy to be with Nigel at all.

The words came by surprise without Adam even having to ask.

They were laying together after sex, sweaty and loose limbed, and Adam lay curled in the crook of Nigel’s arm. He nuzzled closer still, feeling the happiest he’d ever been.

“I think that was…”

Nigel kissed his cheek, “The best fucking sex we’ve ever had?”

Adam smiled, “Maybe. There was that time in the bathroom at the department store.”

Nigel laughed, “You hated that, Star. Reprimanded me for nearly a week afterward though I do distinctly recall having to carry you out on my arm?”

Adam pressed a kiss to his cheek in return, “It was very satisfying.”

Nigel moved so quickly Adam barely had time to process it, now flat on his back and staring up at Nigel whose expression was almost horrified.

“Satisfying? Darling, you wound me.” 

Adam frowned, “I’m sorry.”

Nigel kissed him softly, an apologetic taste that Adam was so used to after nearly a year together. “I was kidding, Star,” He kissed Adam again, “Sorry.”

Adam pulled him in, arms around Nigel’s neck.

“It’s okay, I just…”

Nigel ran his hand down Adam’s torso and Adam’s shiver was genuine. He was still quite sensitive after sex, after anything resembling sex really, and Nigel knew it.

“You’re so responsive,” Nigel sighed, “So gorgeous when you shiver for me.”

Adam’s hand came to Nigel’s neck where he knew him to be ticklish, his jerk of laughter making Adam laugh in return.

“Hey, darling that’s not fair.”

Adam laughed, grabbing for him as Nigel rolled them again with Adam on top.

“You know all my sensitive spots and I only know the one.”

Nigel growled grabbing for his hands but Adam was quicker, tickling him again as Nigel laughed out loud. “Quit it or I’ll bite. Darling, I swear I will.”

Adam paused, eyes wide. He licked his lips.

“What if I wanted you to?”

Nigel stared at him, searching, and Adam felt his cheeks flush at the scrutiny so much that he looked away. He felt Nigel’s hand on his cheek, forcing him to turn.

“Is that a question or a request?”

Adam bit his lip, nodding as he confessed, “Yes, it was a….hypothetical request.”

Nigel’s touch was soft at his cheek, a sweet caress.

“You want me to mark you up?”

Adam felt warm at the idea.

“If you want to, I…you don’t have to. It’ s just an idea.”

Nigel rolled them again, Adam below him, and the first touch of his mouth to Adam’s neck was followed by a deep groan from Adam.

“Nigel….”

He bit down just enough to tease, over and over again, and Adam pressed up to meet each press of teeth.

“Scrumptious,” Nigel teased, and Adam reached up to trace fingernails against his neck making him bite harder.

“Nigel please,” Adam begged, pulling him closer as Nigel moved his teeth down and around the front of Adam’s neck to his chest.

He sucked a mark and bit , the deep mark that would be there was already forming in Adam’s mind making him start to move himself against Nigel’s hip. “Adam sighed, “I…”

Nigel grabbed his cock and Adam whimpered as Nigel’s mouth moved down his body. “Star…”

Adam’s hand came to his hair and Nigel groaned.

“Nigel, please, I just…please.”

He felt little shivers of pleasure going through him as Nigel moved, the biting was exciting, new, and he didn’t want the feelings to stop.   
“Darling,” Nigel huffed, licking at his belly, “Both of us can’t get it up again so soon.”

Adam laughed, “Mmm…I like this though.”

Nigel smiled up at him, “Tell me these things, Star, all of them. I want to know all the little fucking things you like, and what you want to try.”

Adam smiled, “Come here.”

Nigel slid up his body and lay on top of Adam with a grunt, arms around Adam’s neck as he pressed another kiss to his chin. “If I wasn’t…”

“An old man?” Adam finished, grabbing for his neck as Nigel twisted and rolled them.

Nigel growled, stopping and pinning Adam’s hands at his sides with Adam underneath him again.

“I’m not fucking old, little minx,” he dragged his teeth against Adam’s chin, “You hear me? If I didn’t just have the best sex in my whole fucking life I’d…”

Adam laughed, “I love you.”

Nigel let go of Adam’s hands to press a soft kiss to his lower lip, a tease, licking in with a smooth touch. 

“I love you, Star,” he breathed as they parted, pressing his cheek to Adam’s again, “Love you so fucking much.”

Adam’s arms came around his neck and he kissed Nigel’s other cheek.   
“I love you too, old man.”

Nigel laughed, biting on Adam’s ear, “You do know you’ll grow old someday too, Star.”

 

Adam mumbled into his neck, “At least I’ll get to grow old with you.”


End file.
